


for anyone who wants to pretend they watched aot, or just a summary DISCONTINUED lol

by LonlyNine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyNine/pseuds/LonlyNine
Summary: I need friends and people who theorise with me: https://discord.gg/cDUqMhhQhB





	for anyone who wants to pretend they watched aot, or just a summary DISCONTINUED lol

# Attack on titan or how to break a community

Attack on titan is and anime which both broke and fascinated the whole community. The latest episode, Season 4, Episode 13, just aired this Sunday and left the community with a cliffhanger.  


It is based oft the manga-hit written Hajime Isayama. The first 3 seasons and the film, Lost Girls, were produced by studio wit and directed by Tetsurō Araki and Masashi Koizuka. The fourth and last season, is currently being produced by Studio Mappa. 

The Story follows Eren Jäger, Mikasa Ackermann and Armin Arlert. Their all home, Shiganshina district was destroyed when they were ten, Carla Jäger, the mother of Eren and his adoptive sister, Mikasa, died there. Together with Armin they were brought into safety. Five years later the trio joins the Survey corps. 

All of Humanity is hiding in a giant three-walled city, afraid of being eaten by giant humanoids known as titans. Nearly nothing is known about these mindless creatures. The first wall, named Wall Maria, falls in the year 845 and one third of Humanity has to retreat into the second perimeter, Wall Rose. Five years later, when Eren, Mikasa and Armin are trained, the gate in the Trost district is destroyed and about 70 percent of the 104th Training corps die. When Armin nearly got eaten, he got saved by Eren, who previously got his leg bitten of. As Mikasa wanted to give up and die, a mysterious Titan appeared and saved her. This titan only attacked other titans, never humans. Armin had an idea to use this Titan, to kill most of the harmful creatures in the area. After this titan killed all the others, it turned out to be Eren, transformed into a Titan. With the use of a big boulder, he managed to seal the Gate. Because of his actions, he had to face trail in the inner perimeter, the residence of the king. This trail resulted in him being placed into the custody of the Survey corps. 

All the other trainees also choose the direction, in which they want to go. The military is split in 3 categories: First, the Garrison, which reinforces the walls, thereby protecting all the towns, Second, the survey corps, prepared to sacrifice their lives outside of the walls by defying the titans in their own domain and Third the Military Police Brigade, which exercises control over the king´s subjects and maintains order. 

The survey corps relocate to their old HQ and Hange Zoe experiments with Erens titan powers under the supervision of the Special Operations Squad. While a new titan appeared, the Female Titan, they embark on the 57th Expedition Outside the Walls. Commanders Erwin plans to capture her, because he suspects that she is also a Titan shifter. He led her into the Woods but when they were about to tie her up, she managed to signal the titans in the area to eat her. After that Eren gets kidnapped the first time. He gets saved by Mikasa and Levi Ackermann. The survey corps suspect Annie Leonhard of being the Female titan and work out a plan to imprison her. When the plan gets carried out, a huge fight plays out Strohess district, in which many people die. And Annie puts herself into an indestructible crystal. Season 1 ends with a titan looking out of a hole in Wall Sina (Sheena).  


**Author's Note:**

> I need friends and people who theorise with me: https://discord.gg/cDUqMhhQhB


End file.
